Shyguy to Moron?
by kaythxbai
Summary: Momo is getting what he always wanted: a date with Fudomine's one and only Ann Tachibana! But there's a certain speedster who's jealous and wanting revenge... not to mention a reluctant friend who's trying to sort out his feelings for said speedster.
1. A favourite Sunday

Momo hummed a tune. It was his favourite day, a Sunday. Strictly speaking, it wasn't always his favourite day, but now that he had a first date on this one, it had to be his favourite.  
A grin spread across his face and he leapt out of his room, raced down the stairs, and called to his parents "I'm going out!"  
Immediately, his annoying siblings descended on him.  
"Nii-chan is going out?"  
"Where? Is it a giiiiiirl?"  
"Take me with you, nii-chan!"  
"Is she a cute onee-chan? Cute, right?"  
Momo pushed his irritating little brothers and sisters off him, and answered, "Be quiet, you guys! Tell mum and dad that I'm going out, 'kay?"  
"Okaaaaay!" they chorused, eager to please.  
"Be good while I'm gone, alright?" he called over his shoulder, and without wasting any more time, he ran out the door.

Life could have been better for Kamio Akira. A lot better, in fact. One of his bitterest (and stupidest) rivals was going out with the girl he liked, and it was happening in about 5 minutes.  
Beside him, Ibu Shinji sighed and muttered, "There's no use waiting to ambush them here, idiot."  
Akira spun around and snapped at him, "What do you mean? Ann-chan is part of _our _school. Our _team_, in fact. Why does that damn Momoshiro have to…"  
"Go out with her before you get to?" Shinji finished bluntly.  
He looked down, and muttered almost inaudibly, "You know… you're not the only one who likes someone on this team…"  
_Too bad you're too idiotic to notice, idiot_, he thought glumly.  
Akira asked, "You like Ann-chan as well? You?"  
"What?" Shinji replied, painfully aware that if he didn't say that he liked her, he'd have to admit he liked someone in this team, and there weren't a lot of likeable _someone_s for him besides…  
"Ah!" exclaimed Akira. "It must be Ann-chan's friend! I saw you hanging around her a lot last practise. She's pretty cute, you know. I hear that her brother might transfer to Fudomine."  
Shinji opened his mouth, wanting to explain that it had been Ishida that Ann's friend had wanted to be around, and Shinji had been practising his Kick Serve against Ishida, but…  
Akira grinned, his own troubles forgotten. "So what's her name? N-A-M-E!"  
'Ahh… I, uh, forgot."  
"_Forgot? _You _forgot_ the name of a girl you like?" Akira shook his head. "Sheesh. You could at least remember her name, Shinji. Unless-" he winked at Shinji "-you were so_ dazzled_ by her that you were too shy to ask…"  
"Shut up!" snapped Shinji, a blush dangerously close to breaking out on his cheeks. Why couldn't Akira notice that he didn't like girls, but he liked…

"Let's just stop hanging around here and go get some ice cream or something, okay? Geez, Akira."  
"As long as you're buying."  
"Cheapskate."  
"Shyguy."  
"Moron."  
"Ice cream shop it is, then."


	2. Ice cream for the moron

Inui Sadaharu pushed his glasses up and blinked thoughtfully. "A date?"  
Kikumaru Eiji almost squealed as he nodded gleefully. "Uh-huh. Momo is on one! Him and that Fudomine girl are going to the ice cream shop together."  
Holding back a sigh, Fuji Shusuke just smiled and said, "So shall we investigate? What do you think, Inui?"  
Inui pushed his glasses even further up his nose, and answered solemnly, "Sounds like there's good data to be collected. Let's go."  
"Yahoo!" whooped Eiji. "Let's go eat ice-cream with Momoooo!"

"Um, Momoshiro-kun!" called Ann. "Over here!"  
Momo tried to hide his grin as he tried to walk casually to her, and he shouted back, "Coming, Ann-chan!"  
_Wow_, he thought. _She looks so pretty today…  
_"Sorry that it's not much of a _date_," Ann said dryly as she rolled her eyes. "I just got back from doing something for school."  
Momo looked closely at her. "Nope."  
"What?"  
"You look even prettier than you usually do. Any makeup? Wait, you wouldn't need it. Someone give you a makeover? Or a haircut?"  
"Same hair. I'm wearing school uniform, Momoshiro-kun."  
"Oh. Right. Well…"  
"So, should we go?"  
Momo grinned fully and answered happily, "Let's go!"

"Let's see…" Shinji muttered under his breath as he scanned the street. "Ice cream shop, nope, ice cream, nope… Where is it… This is getting annoying... Why can't Akira stop being depressed… Why can't Akira just…"  
"Here it is, you idiot!" called Akira, stopping in front of a brightly lit store. "You're looking the wrong way."  
Shinji sighed. "Then let's go in."  
"Alright," the now-cheerful Akira said. "The ice creams here are really cheap and they-"  
He froze.  
"What's up?" Shinji asked.  
Akira's face slowly turned white as he gasped, "I lost my wallet."  
"You what?"  
"I. Lost. My. Wallet. AAAGH!"  
"No, you left it at home on the table, you idiot. Remember?"  
"Oh yeah! Let's go in, then," said Akira with relief. "Only, can you buy for me? I'll pay you back later."  
"Alright," agreed Shinji. He felt around for his wallet, and opened it as they sat at a table.  
"Excuse me!" Akira called. "I'd like to order a sundae. Two scoops of mint, one scoop of blueberry, a half scoop of mango with whipped cream, chocolate powder, two cherries and a little chocolate syrup. And, ah... add one scoop of cookies and cream."  
The waitress stared.  
"Please," added Shinji helpfully, trying to make up for Akira's insane order.  
"Y-yes, sir. And for you?" she asked, looking slightly shaken. Obviously, Shinji hadn't succeeded.  
"Hot fudge on vanilla, and a glass of water. Thanks."  
Akira beamed, and leant back in his seat. "This is going to be the best sundae day ever."  
Shinji nodded absently and caught a glance of a certain tall guy holding the hand of a very familiar girl sitting two tables behind Akira.  
"Don't look behind," ordered Shinji, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth, for Akira immediately stood up and did what he'd been told not to do.  
"That little… I mean, that gigantic bast- MOMOSHIRO!"  
Momo turned around casually. "Oh, hey, speedster."  
"Akira-kun!" smiled Ann.  
Akira deflated a little at the sight of Ann's smile. "Ann-chan… how could you?"  
Shinji firmly took hold of his arms and began to drag him out. "Come on, moron."  
The redhead was too depressed to do anything but moan, "Ann-chan, no!'  
All Shinji could mutter under his breath was, "I guess the speedster's love life with Ann is officially over..."

No comment from the speedster.


	3. A kiss from the shyguy

The two stood silently. Well, Shinji stood while Akira slumped hopelessly against the restaurant wall.  
"What did you do that for, you moron?" demanded Shinji. "You almost ruined a date."  
"But Ann-chan…" croaked Akira dejectedly.  
"Come on. The girl never liked you."  
"_What_ did you say?"  
"I said, she never liked you. And you saw the way that those two were staring at each other. Let them be lovebirds and stare into each other's eyes if they want to."  
Shinji waited for an angry outburst, but was surprised to see Akira practically keel over onto his knees.  
"Get up, moron! Idiot! You one-digit IQ bastard!"  
Shinji began to prod Akira with his foot, pointedly ignoring the "Nya"s and "Good data"s and "Hmm"s of some blue-and-white sports uniform clad boys in the bushes.  
"Nobody loves me," Akira suddenly moaned in despair, running his hands roughly through his reddish hair.  
"Aah!" screeched a catlike voice as a hail of stones flew from Shinji's hand towards a certain bush. Hurried, retreating footsteps could be heard.  
"I'm all alone…" Akira continued, oblivious to the commotion in front of his nose. But suddenly, he heard the rustle of clothes, felt two warm hands on his shoulders and saw two soft eyes looking straight into his own confused eyes.

An embrace.  
It was all so disconnected, Akira could barely think.  
A heartbeat.  
"You don't have to say that," Shinji breathed, his lips against Akira's ear. "You're not alone, because I…"  
Another heartbeat.  
Still disconnected.  
Akira could feel Shinji's lips brushing his. Oh god, oh god, Shinji's mouth was-  
Another.  
Passion exploded inside of Akira, and he clutched desperately at Shinji's clothes, letting his hands caress Shinji's face, feeling him grip his back. Never before had he felt like this.  
I don't want to let go. I won't let go. Ever.  
More and more frantic heartbeats came and went as Akira's heart raced. He let himself close his eyes, sinking into pure bliss.  
Shinji withdrew slightly, still holding Akira in a gentle embrace and letting him stare deep into his dark eyes.

"Because I love you."


End file.
